fairytailfandomcom_ms-20200215-history
Bobo
Bobo (ボボ Bobo) is the son of Moka and a resident of Galuna Island. Appearance Bobo is a purple Demon with dark purple spots all over his body. He has two horns on his head and a black mustache, which goes from his nose, around his mouth to his chin. He wears a blue cap adorned with skulls, a light green cape, which is wrapped around his chin, and a white t-shirt. He also wear dark pants, which are hold up by a pink rope, tied around his belly, functioning as a belt, and dark boots. When transformed into a human, Bobo is a dark skinned man with black hair, black eyes, and the same mustache he has as a Demon. History Years ago, Bobo and the other villagers began to forget that they were Demons, caused by the veil covering Galuna Island. However, he was the only one to get his memory back. His father then stabbed him, as he and the other villagers thought he lost his soul and became a real Demon. But he survived and escaped Galuna Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 26, Page 18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 45, Page 17 Synopsis Galuna Island arc He is first seen when Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia ask him for a ride to Galuna Island to complete their job. He tells them no sailor would want to get near the island. Even pirates avoid it. He then comments on Natsu's ridiculous idea of swimming to Galuna Island, saying the huge sharks would turn it into suicide.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 25, Page 11 But after seeing Natsu and Gray Fullbuster about to fight, he asks them whether they are Mages, and if they are here to lift the curse. After their confirmation, he tells them to hop in his boat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 13-14 While the man rows to the island, Gray asks him why he let them on his ship after all, and the man tells them his name is Bobo, and that he once lived on the cursed island, and that he escaped. After he asks the group whether they really can get rid of this curse, which consists of misfortune falling upon you if you enter the island, he shows his left arm; an arm which looks like a Demon's,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 16-18 surprising them. But when the group gets near the island, Bobo vanishes, leaving them confused behind.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 26, Pages 2-4 He is later seen in his original Demon form when Erza and Natsu destroy the veil that was above Galuna Island, saying he is glad he left it into their hands. After thanking them, he tells the other Demons laughing a Demon would not die by a stab in the chest, and explains how he disappeared from the boat by showing his wings. He explains what really happened with him and reunites with his father, who is overjoyed, just like the other Demons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 45, Page 15-18 After the feast, Bobo offers the group a ride back to Hargeon Town, since Erza refused their original offer. Erza refuses this offer too, since she already has a pirate ship ready. Bobo then thanks them again, as the group leaves the island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Pages 4-6 Fighting Festival arc In their human forms, Bobo, Moka and Lulu later arrive in Magnolia and watch the Fantasia parade from a rooftop, away from the other spectators.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 Magic and Abilities Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Bobo, like all other Demons on Galuna Island, has the ability to transform into a human.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 45, Page 15 Enhanced Durability: He was able to live despite being stabbed in the chest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 45, Page 16 Flight: Bobo, like all the other Demons of Galuna Island, has shown to have the ability to fly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 45, Page 17 Battles and Events * Welcome to Galuna Island! * Mystery Revealed: Completion of the S-Class Mission References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Galuna Islanders Category:Needs Help